Eira
Eira (フロスト 'Furosuto') is a member of the Frieza Race and emperor of Universe 6 (after overthrowing Frost), being that universe's version of Cooler. She is the sister of Frost. She's later erased by Zeno during the Tournament of Power after all the universe 6 members are eliminated. Personality Initially, Eira's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned into a Assassin, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Eira's emotions are heightened. She's stubborn. Eira has no tolerance for those who disappoint her. She likes grieves deeply, sometimes crying after her losses. After spending centuries with Frost, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Eira has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. She very much wants to vast in the moment and longs to have the moments she missed out on since bailing on her family. Eira is also shown to be very punctual. Over the centuries, she has let down her half-brother Frost. She is likes to work alone. She grew closer to Frost over time, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main Frost whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Frost, she admitted she would never hesitate on saving his life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shined through when she vacated her title as emperor for her brother Frost. However, Eira can be just as bad as her half-brother Frost, although she is intelligent and calculating, Eira is extremely reckless and impulsive far more then Frost; although Frost is known to be reckless and impulsive, he never does something to draw unwanted attention to himself. Despite being over 1000 years old, she is still childish and immature; evident by the fact that she is very naïve, according to Frost, Eira's temper is worse than his, she has also stated that she inherited her temper from her father; hinting that Eira has a bad temper. Eira has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has also supported for Frost when he needed her help, and Frost was among the few people that Eira showed remorse for, hoping that he would allign with her. Eira's past eventually caught up (when her treachery for putting a bounty on Frost is exposed) with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her half-brother's clutches, she tells him she only wanted to force him to run but he forces her to say she wanted him dead. She was exiled by Frost to another planet after this discover, but optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brother again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. Later on, it became evident that Eira was willing to kill or proect Frost when the time comes, even if this included becoming violent towards those related to her. It was also shown that still after failing to get the cure, Eira still longs for the immortality. Eira, went on to mention that she would have loved the time to spend moments with her brother, while also living forever Getting multiple chances at world domination. Biography Background Eira was born a couple years before Frost but due to her bailing out on the family Frost was never aware of her status as his sister. Eira was well aware of Frost existence and status as her little brother. Like the rest of her family, Eira is shown to be involved in the Frieza Forces, although she does not appear to work closely with her family. She even lead her own squadron of warriors. She eventually didn't want to be apart of the frieza force anymore so she decided to vacant her spot in the frieza race. She was later trained by the same program along with hit to become an assasin. After Eira found out her brother was a Space Pirate she put a bounty on his head knowing that Frost surpassed her in power now when everyone was after frost that left Universe 6 Galactic Emperor's title vacant so she overthrew him much to her delight but after a couple years she found it boring and decided to go back to being a Assassin left the title vacant. Frost never heard of his sisters title as Galactic Emperor before she vacanted it, he later return to visit his former emperor ship to gather some stuff but didn't see his sister due to her vacating but due to people still after him he had to leave it vacant. Even though Frost was unaware of her being his sister he still meant her before. Eira always had a sibling rivalry with Frost. At some point, Frost found the means to gain a clear advantage over his older sister: when he transformed into a Full Power Final Form Transformation, with power surpassing even his older sister's first form at the time. Category:Ijordan04